Cobb University
by Sunshineali
Summary: Jayne enrolls River in the Advanced Studies program at Cobb University. This is a Rayne fic and is rated M for adult situations


"Now why in the hell didn't ya see this comin', Moonie!" Jayne yelled as he rounded the corner.

"Didn't sense it, too many people, couldn't tell he'd figured us out," she replied as she ran along side him.

They stopped and leaned against the side of a building, catching their breath and looking for any option to find cover. They could hear the angry men approaching in the distance. He'd thought bringin' the moonbrain along to the card game would be a good idea, but somebody had figured out what they were up too when she'd signaled him. Luckily a fight broke out so they could at least have some fun before deciding to duck out.

"Well it sure would'a been nice if ya could a seen it coming."

"Too late to cry over spilled milk, must find a spot to hide until Captain Daddy finds us."

Jayne frantically looked around. He hadn't been on this dump of a moon before, but all of the crappy little towns were the same weren't they? He scanned the street. He could hear loud music one street over and grabbed moonbrain's hand and ran towards it.

They'd gotten comfortable working together, and on increasin' occasions, like tonight, he'd take her out to dinner and then they'd perpetrate a small crime of their own, usually involving some type of card-game scam or pool hall sharking. Neither told any of the others on the crew what they were up to. It was simply two partners going out on the town for a few hours, then he'd see her safely back to the ship and either stay put himself for the night or go back out and visit the local whorehouse for some much need relaxation involving himself getting good and sexed. As of late though, gettin' good and sexed weren't quite as fun as just havin' dinner with her and teamin' up with her to fleece credits away from the dumb hun dans they could find. The more cash they were able to liberate, the better the dinners were gettin' and the longer they were stayin' out. It also sometimes involved a little dancin' and him buyin' her a gift here and there as thanks for her sharin' her genius brain with him.

The booming music got louder as he yelled to her, "Night club area," he panted out, "we'll get lost in the crowd. It's our best bet."

The two high-tailed it around the corner onto the busy street and Jayne looked up to see a dance hall with an apparent wedding reception that was in full swing, with folks dressed up in their finery and loud music playin'.

'Damn, might not fit in too well there' he thought as he looked at the moonbrain who was dressed in her casual pants and soft sweater. 'She sure is lookin' good lately," he mused. Focusing his attentions back on the street, he sighed in relief when he saw it. The welcoming neon sign above the small hotel like structure advertising what was clearly being sold under the simple name of "Pleasure Garden."

Instant relief set in as he guided her across the street. "C'mon, we'll hide in the whorehouse. They're all the same. We'll find a gal and let her take me up to her room and they'll tuck you in nice and cozy-like in one a the empty rooms and we'll ride it out for a spell."

River wasn't sure what repulsed her more, her being in a whorehouse with Jayne or the fact that Jayne would be getting serviced. But, they were out of options and it wasn't that bad of an idea, so River agreed and they quickly ducked inside. The reception room was dark, and there was a man behind the counter. He was wearing some type of old military uniform. Was it leather?

"Hey, I need service fast and if ya got any empty rooms, would ya mind tuckin' this one away for a spell. I'll pay ya extra?"

This wasn't such a bad plan after all he thought. Maybe he'd get his knob polished and she'd be safe until the shit-storm blew over.

The man looked at River and raised his eyebrow. "I can get you all set up, but we don't have anything for her."

River nervously looked up at Jayne. She almost looked kind a pissed at him. His attention drifted back to the little man in the leather get-up.

"What the hell do ya mean ya ain't got nothin' for her. I told ya, I'll pay ya."

"Must act quickly Jayne, we'll be having company soon," River warned as she glanced out the window.

"Alright then, call it a threesome or somethin' like that but get us in a room now," he groused.

"Whatever," the man groused and pointed to the stairs. "Third room on the left," he wearily replied as he took the cash Jayne handed him.

Jayne followed River up the stairs, complaining the entire way.

"Can't take care a ya, what kind a crap is that. These whores always got an empty room someplace in the joint. It's where they hang around and do their makeup an girly go se when they ain't fuc..er workin'. Dumb ass pimp doesn't know what he's talkin' bout."

Jayne sighed as he shut the door. 'Well I guess I just paid ta get nuthin.' Maybe he could still get a little somethin' if the whore-gal was willin' ta take him in the hall for a quicky he mused, but then glanced at River and decided that weren't soundin' so good.

"We'll ask the gal if she can just leave us alone in the room so's you can take a little nap and I can try an reach Mal. Why don't ya hop up on the bed and get comfy. We're gonna be here a few hours til them local-boys pass out or go home."

River took off her boots and hopped up onto the bed. Just then, the door opened and in walked a man clad from head to toe in leather. He was wearing a hood and mask and carrying some type of small whip and handcuffs. He immediately walked towards River on the bed.

Jayne was in front of him in a second. "Ya best not take one more step towards her or I'll put ya down ya sick freak. Get the hell outta here, ya must have the wrong room!"

The man sighed and spoke. "Look, I was told there was a couple in this room looking for a threesome. You certainly look like a couple and obviously you wouldn't be here unless you wanted a threesome. It's not my normal thing but you paid good coin and she looks ready so what's your problem?" he irritatedly replied.

Jayne, finally realizing exactly what type of whorehouse they were in remained in front of River. "Ya lay one hand on her an I'll break it off. Got me?"

"Uh, yeah, so what do you want then?"

"I don't want nothin' from you. Keep the money and just leave us alone for a few hours. Can ya do that?" he growled.

"Sure, whatever. You've got four hours. Leave the door open when you leave."

The man left them alone and sighed as he walked down the hall. At least he had four hours to kill now. 'These straight folks, they are so unpredicatable. First they want the adventure, then they don't,' he thought. He was kind of looking forward to making the big man holler.

Jayne locked the door again. "What the hell was that freakshow all about....don't nobody just wanna have normal-like sexin'," he groused.

River watched him with a smile on her face. "You did realize what type of place we were in didn't you?"

"Of course I realized it ya silly moonbrain," he defended.

But she just raised an eyebrow and gave him that 'yeah right' look and he found himself sharing a laugh with her.

"Nah, took me a bit ta finally realize what was goin' on. I guess the guy downstairs in the leather weren't sellin' girls, and that nut-job," he pointed to the door with his thumb and sighed, "weren't gonna touch neither of us," he laughed.

"You should have seen your face when you looked at him. It was funny. Your eyes actually got wide. But I thank you for defending my honor Jayne. Luckily, he was only playing a role, I've seen real men that truly want to cause pain and they are far more scary than he could ever be."

Jayne felt uncomfortable as he thought of what she must have endured at the Academy and it saddened him. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well scoot over some. Might as well get a nap in as once we get back to the ship, I've got septic duty," he sighed as he lowered his large frame onto the bed next to her.

"Lucky you," River tiredly mumbled. She moved over and even though she was in a strange place, she was with Jayne and she knew they were safe. She couldn't sense or hear any commotion outside so she quickly fell into a light slumber at his side.

--

Jayne was dreaming. He was sexin' a fine lookin' gal. Couldn't right see her face, but who really cared. She was lean an horny and had the longest legs he'd done seen and sliky long brown hair. He groaned in his sleep causing River to roll over onto her back, tucked up close to Jayne.

A door slammed somewhere in the whorehouse and she fully woke up, quickly remembering where she was and who she was with. Her right arm was thrown over Jayne's hips and her hand was lightly resting, palm down on something hard. As she lay on her back listening to the sounds around her and Jayne's slow, even breathing, she realized the hard thing was not his belt buckle or a weapon but rather his very aroused and very large man parts.

Afraid to move, she lay perfectly still and felt it move under her palm. Before she realized what she was doing, her hand was gently squeezing him. He sighed and bucked his hips into her hand. River was mesmerized. She slowly removed her hand and rolled onto her side so she could face him, and propped herself up on her elbow. She then lightly squeezed him again with her left hand and watched his face. He gently bucked into her hand again and she felt immediately aroused. She could feel him pulsating lightly through his clothing and briefly fought an inner battle of right and wrong. Deciding she was just curious and he was fully clothed and asleep, she let her fingers stroke and tickle his length. She was surprised when her own hips gently bucked against his side and she felt a flutter deep in her belly. As she was analyzing her own physical response, she was surprised when his large hand grabbed hers.

"Ya gettin' a good feel there, moonie?"

Horrified, she stammered, "I...I was sleeping, I must have hit you when I rolled over, I'm..I'm sorry," she replied, turning her face away from him to hide her embarrassment and yanking her hand away from him.

Jayne gently pulled her hand back and placed it over his manhood. "Ain't got no cause ta be embarrassed moonie, ya see, when a man dreams and gets worked up in his sleep, it gets all ready for action. I was having a real good dream, so it's ready ta go ta work."

River watched him, overcome with a power that she sensed she had over him and gently squeezed him again, letting her fingers go as far around his girth as the fabric of his pants would allow. He groaned in response but never took his eyes off of her.

Encouraged by his apparent acceptance, she grew bolder and let her fingers squeeze just the tip of him. Jayne's eyes closed as he bucked up and let River's curiosity take over. They were both fully clothed an' she weren't a teenager no more, she was a woman, so if she wanted ta feel him up, he figured he'd let her. Sweet thing hadn't had no boyfriend that he knew of and probably had never been in a situation like they were currently in. He'd let her have some fun and then take care of himself when he got back to his bunk.

River's eyes were transfixed on Jayne's lower half as she felt stirrings deep within herself.

She turned her face up to his and looked into his ocean blue eyes, surprised that he got harder even though she wasn't squeezing him.

Jayne had never seen anything so erotic in his life as she stared up at him, eyes wide in wonder and her hand wrapped around his cock. This was heating up fast. What had started as a simple anatomy lesson was quickly moving towards something else.

"Why are you getting more aroused when my hand hasn't even moved?" she inquired.

"Cause yer starin' up at me with that look," he quietly answered.

"What do I look like?" she honestly asked.

"Ya look beautiful, moonie, and ya look like ya just may wanna do more than touch me through my britches."

"What if I do?" she whispered, eyes still fixated on his.

"Baby, you just do what you feel like doin' I ain't going nowhere."

River shyly smiled as she sat up on her knees as Jayne lay prone beneath her. She hesitantly unbuckled his belt, watching his face relax and the corners of his mouth form a small grin. After unbuckling him, she carefully tugged his zipper down careful not to hurt his straining erection. She then crawled down towards his feet and removed his boots, tossing them to the floor. He raised his hips as she pulled his pants and boxers down and off of his body.

River didn't touch him, but moved to his upper body apparently intent on strippin' him completely naked. He sure hoped she planned on gettin' naked herself. Her tiny warm hands pushed up the hem of his t-shirt and slightly lifted his torso off the bed so she could pull the shirt over his head. Once she had him completely naked, she gazed on him with her large, chocolate eyes.

Jayne had never felt so aroused. He looked up at her face as she hovered over his chest and was taken by surprise when she licked her lips, leaned in towards his face and kissed him hard, right on the lips.

"Hey now..baby girl, I don't-"

"I do!" was all she replied as she very gently and very..what was it...lovingly took his face tenderly in her hands again and kissed him with a passion he'd never ever felt from any other woman. His lips immediately opened as she sought entrance to his mouth. She was actually moaning as she deeply kissed him and let her tongue explore his mouth. Unable to control himself, his hands wrapped in her hair and he crushed his mouth to hers, intensifying the heat.

He'd forgotten about his lower half, that was still waiting patiently for some attention as he enjoyed this new, and very stimulating activity. She tasted like cotton candy, and her lips were as soft as satin. Jayne had always focused his attentions elsewhere on women and this was just so hot. Knowin' her lips ain't never touched no man before but him, was a powerful feeling and made him want more.

They kissed for several minutes and when she pulled away, he heard himself sigh. Her hot mouth was now trailing kisses over his nipples and nipping lightly at each. She kissed her way down his tight abdomen and swirled her tongue in his belly button. He heard himself groan in want "Girl..." being the only word he could manage to get out.

Her hand was now tightly wrapped around him as she moved over him and touched him lightly with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh sweet buddah, baby, yer gonna make me blow a gasket," he grunted.

River instictively knew what to do. She devoured him and let his eager groans and moans guide her. Suddenly, he gently tugged her head up.

"Take it easy baby, I don't want ta freak you out. I'm gonna blow and you aren't gonna enjoy that part," he grinned.

"Seminal fluid?"

"Uh, yeah, just lemme enjoy your hand sweetheart."

But she surprised him when she ignored him and got back down to her earlier business. 'Gorram, she was lickin' her lips' he marveled.

"Oh honey, ya didn't have ta do that."

"Very enjoyable experience Jayne. Nothing unpleasant about it. Was it not what you wanted?"

"Ar-are you kiddin' me? Baby, I ain't never had it like that. That good. I don't know what ta say?"

"So, I did it right, you are pleased?"

"Hell yes I'm pleased! ya did it perfect and I thank ya for that babydoll."

River smiled at his endearment and flopped back down on the bed, grabbing the covers and pulling them over Jayne's prone body.

"Now, look's ta me like we got another two hours ta kill. Since yer gettin' educated tonight, I figure I can show ya a few things if you'll let me."

"Yes, please. I'm having fun. I enjoy this type of education. And you're a most excellent instructor. What type of degree will I be earning when we're done tonight?" she playfully asked.

Jayne thought on that. He'd heard of the BS degree, which always made him snicker, and the PHD, whatever the hell that was, he didn't really care. But knowin' she was a little genius, as she'd just proven, he thought hard.

"Well, I think tonight ya earned your CG degree fer sure. And I'm gonna enroll ya in the advanced study program so ya can continue working towards an advanced degree. I'm a hafta tutor ya extensively though. Ya up for that? An this ain't no Academy or go se like that, this here is a private University. Personal, one-on-one instruction an the like.

River grinned and wrapped her arms around him under the warm covers. "Yes, yes, she is ready to attend graduate school and would like to pre-enroll in the doctoral program as well please."

"Now see, that's the kinda pupil I like schoolin' the gifted and talented student who shows motivation and eagerness to ex-cel. Yep, yer definitely gonna be on my honor roll honey. Let's start lesson two now shall we?"

-Fin-


End file.
